metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyper Beam (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)
:"Hyper Beam" redirects here. For the weapon in ''Super Metroid, see Hyper Beam (Super Metroid). Click here for all uses.'' In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Samus's PED Suit gave her the Hyper Beam, a beam similar to the Phazon Beam. It is used when entering Hypermode and looks like a bolt of blue electricity. This weapon could be considered as a refined and controlled version of the Phazon Beam previously used in the battle against the Metroid Prime. Also, in Corruption, unlike the other appearances, this Hyper Beam has a charge function. When charged, it fires a large number of bolts at a continuous speed in a similar fashion to a machine gun for a short time; this blast is similar, but still quite different, to Dark Samus's scattershot variant of the Power Beam. The charged beam has limited lock-on capabilities similar to the Shock Coil, another Galactic Federation weapon. The Hyper Beam is fueled by Phazon from Samus's own body, causing Samus to lose a fair amount of energy while firing. Each individual shot of the Hyper Beam uses 4 energy. A charged Hyper Beam shot, depending on how long it is charged, can use up to almost half of an energy tank (this amount increases even more on higher difficulties). The Hyper Beam is Samus's most powerful beam in the game, above the Nova Beam, and is extremely effective against all enemies, especially against Phazon creatures and enemies that have entered Hypermode. It is also required to defeat Mogenar, Helios, Omega Ridley, Dark Samus and Aurora Unit 313, as only it and the other Hyper weapons can damage them. Inventory data Trivia item form.]] *Like the Phazon Beam, the Hyper Beam in Corruption has a unique Arm Cannon configuration. It does not use the configuration for the Plasma Beam or Annihilator Beam, unlike the Nova and Corruption Plasma Beams which reuse models of beams in previous Prime games. The Hyper Beam's model is more "slanted down" rather than "ejected forward" like the Plasma Beam. The two side panels that normally extend outward in the Wave and Nova Beam configurations are raised upward at a perpendicular angle to their original positions, leaving the internal mechanics of the Arm Cannon visible. *If Samus is in Hypermode at the start of some cutscenes (e.g., after the Hunter battles and in the ending cutscene), her Arm Cannon remains in the Hyper Beam configuration even though Hypermode is disabled. Even if Hypermode is active while Samus and Rundas battle the Space Pirates, Samus is seen firing Power Beam shots. *Samus also acquires a different Hyper Beam in Super Metroid following the death of the baby. It is a powerful line of shifting rainbow colors that is not directly related to the Hyper Beam in Corruption. *In its scale model, the Hyper Beam is locked in a capsule. However, the other Hyper Tools (Hyper Ball, Hyper Missile, and Hyper Grapple) are not capsulized but are encircled with a Phazon aura. This may point to the fact that out of all Hypermode upgrades, the Hyper Beam is the only one to be a created power-up (by the Galactic Federation), whereas the other weapons are mutations gained with Samus' growing corruption. *The charged shot of the Hyper Beam somewhat resembles a gatling gun when fired as the barrels spin rapidly to fire multiple shots at a high fire rate. *This beam has the same name of a powerful move from the game Pokemon, Hyper Beam. ru:Гипер-Луч (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) Category:Beams Category:Hypermode Category:GFS Olympus